Blazer in Daten
by nicranger
Summary: Blazer Equinox is a fallen angel who doesn't want back in Heaven! Yet when God ask's him to help out two of the most vulgar angels ever spawned he can't resist the call of action. Now Blazer must deal with a pair of annoying angel's, demon siblings who he finds quite a bit in common with and a city of dangerous ghost! Isn't life great.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I came across this anime and found it enjoyable so I wanted to make a story about it. I'm gonna make one chapter and if you think I should continue it then either review and/or pm me.**

 _On the outskirts of Daten City_

"So this is Daten City. It's even more of a shithole than I heard about."

The one who said this was currently driving to Daten in a silver mustang with black wing decal's on the side. He was a eighteen years old standing at six foot three with a deep tan and a lean yet muscular build. His hair was black with a red streak through it and fell down his back in a spiked mane with his eyes being a bright yet unusual silver. His attire consisted of a black and red blazer over a silver t-shirt, faded blue jeans and white running shoes.

His name was Blazer Equinox, a fallen angel that was actually happy to be kicked out of Heaven due to his Wrath whenever faced with a particularly strong opponent. Most angel's who had been kicked out of heaven would be hunting ghost to try and get back in but Blazer was not one of them. Honestly he felt no different on Earth than he did in Heaven. The only difference was he couldn't use his wings and he rarely did that anyway!

Blazer had gotten a message from God about a week ago asking him to go to Daten and help out two other fallen angel's Panty and Stocking Anarchy. He had seen the two siblings around Heaven a bit before he was kicked out and wasn't the least bit surprised that they followed soon after.

Stocking had a major sweet tooth that went beyond normal cravings and deled more into an obsession. Her older sister Panty though was a whole other can of worms. She was a girl who spread her legs for anyone with a dick. As long as you were cute and/or had a meat log in your pants she would ride you from sun up to sundown.

Why God wanted _him_ of all people to go help them was a mystery. But he had nothing better to do and he has been itching for a fight for a while now. The last bit of action he had was when he killed that demon causing trouble in Rio about a month ago. Big red bastard barely put up a fight.

"Well as long as I get to fight and/or kill shit I'm happy!" He yelled before speeding into the city at about 120 miles an hour. When he finally got into the city he didn't bother to slow down and pulled out his cell phone as he heard it go off while ignoring the cries and curses of the people he nearly hit.

"Now lets see what the big guy sent me."

'School.'

"Seriously? School? Ah well maybe I can get a good scrap out of some dumb jocks."

 _At the School ten minutes later_

Blazer was gazing a th school in obvious annoyance. Everyone was currently dressed up in some stupid uniforms as if this was some type of prep-school and looking at something going on in the center of the courtyard. He swore he heard someone yell something about rules while rolling the r but he didn't really care and just walked into the school to enlist. Getting into the Principal's office was easy and signing up was even easier. The only problem came when they tried to give him a uniform like those tools outside were wearing.

"No."

"But you must wear the uniform!"

"And what _you_ must do is get that thing out of my face before I strangle you with it."

"But-"

The Principal clammed up real quick when Blazer glared into his eyes practically daring him to say something else. Thankfully the man wasn't a complete idiot and stayed quiet. Nodding in finality Blazer left the office with his schedule in hand and headed to the cafeteria since it was currently lunch time.

Along the way he ran into more of those idiots wearing the uniforms talking about the new 'Queens of the School' Scanty ad Kneesock's dethroning Panty and Stocking. He didn't really care about the info at first until he heard a particularly interesting fact about the two women. They had red skin. Now he may not be the smartest guy in the world but even he knew humans didn't have red skin so that only left one choice. Demons. Oh this was better an he could have hoped.

He ran into the lunchroom ready to unleash an ass whooping but saw no signs of either the demon sisters or the Anarchy sisters. He grabbed some random student passing by and pulled him close.

"You! Where the hell are the Anarchy, and more importantly, the demon sisters!?"

The guy was scared shitless when looking into Blazer's silver eyes that demanded he tell him or be put into a world of pain.

"T-t-the Anarchy s-s-sisters are in the L-l-losers Lair!"

"And where is that?"

The boy just pointed at a spot on the floor. Blazer pushed the kid away and told him to get lost as everyone else left the room. Walking to the spot the boy pointed the fallen angel took off his jacket and turned it into its weapon form. The originally black and red blazer transformed into a giant seven foot long black and red great sword that was about as wide as his whole body. Even with its enormous size Blazer held it like it weighed nothing.

"That kid better be right for his sake or else Will Breaker is going to find a nice home right up his ass!"

With that threat made Blazer began to cleave into the floor with Will Breaker with each strike he made taking away a good ten feet of flooring. But even through all of this Blazer was smiling. The fact that he would get to fight some more demons made the sheer stupidity of the act worth it. Those Anarchy sisters just better save some fight for him!

 _Below Blazer_

Panty and Stocking were following the little gremlin ghost along with Brief and Chuck hoping to fnd out what the demon sisters were up to.

"How much farther." Asked Panty getting impatient. She had a score to settle with those red skinned bitches after all!

"Keep your panties on angel its not much farther."

"Better not be or else your ass is grass." Threatened Stocking making the ghost sweat a little.

A couple minutes later the two angels and human along with Chuck were standing in front of a disgusting looing toilet.

"Well here it is!" Said the ghost.

"Fuck that I ain't jumping into that shithole!" Said Panty with disgust.

"Oh just pretend its watersports." waved off Panty before a confused Brief spoke up.

"But we don't even have a jet ski?"

"Don't forget your rubbers!" Yelled the ghost before they were all sucked into the toilet only to later be spit out covered in disgusting green sludge which made them all puke. Yet quickly Panty and Stocking were cleaned up by the little gremlin ghost.

"What the hell is this some kind of ghost factory." Asked Panty as they watched a machine that was actually making copies of the ghosts hey had been fighting the night before that had a knight like appearance with the heads looking almost like lanterns.

Brief took a picture of the scene with his phone and sent it to someone.

"Hey geek boy what are you doing?" Demanded Panty while looking over the redhead shoulder.

"Sending this to Garter so he knows what's up." He answered.

"I don't even want to know why you have his number." Commented Stocking.

As soon as she finished Brief's phone started to ring and he immediately answered it only for Garter to nearly take his ear off with how loud his voice was.

"THAT'S A GHOST PLANT! YOU MUST DESTROY IT IMMEDIATELY OR IT'LL ACTIVATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"

Garter ten explained about the Ghost Stone and if they destroyed that then the plant would shut down. Just as he finished explaining the demon sisters appeared walking down two separate staircases.

After exchanging some harsh banter and the demon sisters explaining their plan Panty and Stocking summoned their weapons and were ready to kill the two but were surprised when the demon sisters summoned weapons of their own revealing they were real demons!

"What the fuck they're actual demons!" Exclaimed the ghost that led Panty ad Stocking there.

But before either group could act a loud banging was heard from above making everyone look up to the cracking ceiling in surprise.

"What the fuck?" Asked Stocking before the ceiling was broken through by a giant blade.

When a large enough hole was made the owner of the sword jumped down revealing Blazer as he landed between the two groups. He stood up resting his blade on his right shoulder as he looked around with an excited smile on his face.

"Alright who wants their ass kicked first!?" He announced loudly as everyone stared at m shock. Who the hell was this guy!?

 **Well there is the first chapter. Review and/or pm me if you think I should continue. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter of this story. Didn't expect such a good review for it but it happened so here's another chapter for you all!**

The demon and Anarchy sisters couldn't believe what they were seeing. Some guy just came from the ceiling with a giant sword and was now standing before them looking ready for a fight. They just stared in shock silence for a minute before Panty seemed to recognize the man.

"Wait a sec... Blazer? Blazer Equinox is that you!?"

Turning towards her Blazer's grin turned into a smug smile.

"Well if it isn't Panty and Stocking Anarchy! Haven't seen you two in a while. Two years right?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Last time anyone heard from you was that you were in Europe?" Asked Stocking. Truthfully she kind of respected Blazer as he was the best swordsman in heaven before being kicked out and had even helped her with her training a few times.

"Oh that was a while ago Stocking! Anyways the big man thought you may need some help so he asked me to help you. I was bored anyway and didn't really have much else to do after killing a demon in Rio. Guy talked big but wasn't much of a challenge." Blazer answered with a shrug.

"Wait what was the name of the demon you supposedly killed." Asked Kneesocks as her and her sister had a pretty good idea who this angel may have killed.

"Called himself 'Boots' or something."

Now that set off warning bells in the demon sisters minds. Boots was a powerful demon who while not as strong as them was certainly no pushover. And if this guy didn't even consider him a challenge then he was certainly dangerous.

"Okay this is boring as hell. LET'S FIGHT!" Yelled Blazer as he rushed at the demon sisters with his giant sword cutting through the floor beside him.

Scanty open fired on the charging angel but Blazer easily weaved through the hail of bullets moving ever closer. Kneesocks decided to try her luck and leaped at the man with both her scythes being brought down to cleave him in two. In surprising turn though Blazer threw his blade at Scanty making her dive out of the way as the blade struck where she had been moments before. He then jumped and grabbed both of Kneesocks wrist to stop her from cutting him. She tried to break his grip but his strength easily surpassed hers as he held the struggling demon in place.

"And here I thought you would be worth the trouble. Your just as weak as all the other pathetic demons I've killed. You all talk big but have no strength to back it up." Blazer said with disappointment. He had been expecting a bigger challenge than this.

While all of this was happening Panty and Stocking were standing in awe at the sheer power and skill Blazer had wielded. The numerous ghost that were made and still being made didn't dare move as they had no orders from their creator's making them little more than statues as they waited. They knew that in heaven Blazer was powerful and could have become an archangel if not for his Sin of Wrath. But hearing and seeing are two different things.

"Uh shouldn't you guys be helping him?" Asked Brief while also being amazed by the fight. The little ghost that was with them was sitting on the boys head hoping she wouldn't get killed after all f this was over.

"Does he look like he needs our help geek boy?" Asked Panty.

"Well I guess not but while he's fighting them shouldn't you know, destroy the factory?"

Two light bulbs went off in the female angels heads as they realized the boy had a point. Looking towards the top where the stone was Panty aims her pistol and fires a shot towards the ghost stone only for her bullet to be knocked out of the air by one of Scanty's. Before the green haired demon could get another round off her sister collided with her sending them both skidding along the ground.

"You know I don't think you two are trying very hard." Said Blazer as he casually walked up to his blade that was still implanted in the ground.

He grabbed the blades handle and easily pulled it from the ground holding it lazily in his right hand as his left just hung lazily at his side and his head lowered. A sudden bloody red aura began to surround him as his hair started to spike upwards and an overwhelming sense of bloodlust began to leak around the room. When he raised his head the demon sisters shivered in fear at the murderous look in the mans eyes that while slightly arousing due to their demon nature was also very terrifying since it was aimed at them.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to make you try harder!" He yelled as he jumped into the air with Will Breaker raised and ready to cleave the demon sisters in two.

Both of them managed to leap away before the blade struck but when it hit the ground a giant crater was formed sending chunks of earth and dust everywhere. Scanty fired off a few rounds but they just harmlessly bounced off of the mans blood red aura.

Blazer was on them in an instant and it took everything the two demons had to avoid being bisected. Meanwhile Chuck had eaten the ghost stone while no one was paying attention as the Anarchy sisters were shaking in a little fear at the change Blazer went through.

"Shit! I knew Wrath was a dangerous sin but this is ridiculous!" Said Panty as she actually felt sorry for the beating the demon sisters were receiving.

"Yeah it's even worse than when I saw it the first time." Said Stocking as she had seen the power of Blazers wrath before during one of the times he helped train her.

"Wait just who is this guy and how do you know him?" Asked Brief.

"His name is Blazer Equinox. He is a fallen angel like us that was kicked out for his sin of Wrath. A real shame to since he was the strongest upcoming angel at the time and could have become an archangel if he so wanted. Not to mention he is the only guy to turn down an offer from yours truly." Answered Panty with a little frustration at the end.

Back with the demon sisters both were bruised and bloody with multiple cuts over their bodies and their uniforms almost in shreds revealing a little more of their skin than what would be considered decent.

Blazer looked fine as ever with not even a drop of sweat on his form yet he was smiling a little at the panting sisters in what some would recognize as respect.

"Gotta say you girls are tough! You didn't puss out like most other demons I've faced. Plus your a lot cuter to."

Both sisters blushed at the unexpected compliment making Blazer chuckle at how red Kneesock's face got.

"That's why I'm gonna let you go." Finished Blazer while returning his sword to its clothing form and putting it on.

Everyone else though was in shock of what he had said . None more so than the demon sisters themselves who expected this angel to just kill them and be done with them. Leaving an enemy alive just didn't make sense to the sisters as they wouldn't have been nearly as merciful if they were in his position.

"Wait, what!? But why? You know we'll just try to kill you another time right?" Asked Scanty.

"Oh I know, that's why I'm letting you live. Fighting you girls was pretty fun and you are stronger than most others I've faced. But make no mistake that if you do not improve and give me a real challenge I will eventually get bored and that is something you do NOT want to happen."

Letting his warning hang in the air both demon sisters decided to retreat for now but not before sparing Blazer a second glance of both anger and slight curiosity.

"Blazer you dumbass why did you let those demons get away!? We should have killed them when we had the chance!" Yelled Panty angrily as Blazer now stood in front of the group.

"Didn't feel like it." Answered Blazer while looking bored. Until he caught sight of the ghost on Briefs head.

When said ghost saw this she leaped off trying to run away but was caught by the scruff of the neck by Blazer before being brought face to face with the powerful angel.

"And what have we here? A little ghost in need of exorcising?"

"Please no! I'll do whatever you want just please don't kill me again!" Pleaded the ghost. She really did not want to die a second time, dying from drowning by toilet was bad enough. **(show never specified how she died so I made my own. Deal with it.)**

Blazer seemed to consider the ghosts request. Getting rid of ghost was an angel's job but he didn't really feel like killing a ghost at the moment. Plus he could use a companion for when all of this was over as it did tend to get lonely travelling around the world. Plus he could use someone to clean up all of his messes.

"Alright squirt listen up and listen good, I'll spare you on one condition. You answer to me now and you do whatever I say whenever I say. Do that and you get to continue existing, got it?"

"Yes I'll do it just please don't kill me!" Said the Ghost as she was happy at the fact that this wasn't as big of an ass as the other two.

"WHAT!? But we need to kill that little fucker to get some heaven coins!" Yelled Panty.

"Don't care ya blonde bimbo. Just destroy the stone that your rat, dog thing just barfed up." Responded Blazer as they turned to see that Chuck had indeed puked up the stone.

Blazer quickly left the area with his new ghostly companion sitting on his right shoulder heading towards his car.

"So what should I call you ghost?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh I don't know. I guess you call me by the name I used when I was still alive."

"Which is?"

"Jess."

"Works for me." He answered with a shrug.

As soon as the two reached Blazers car there was the sound of an explosion before a huge hole opened up right next to the school building with the loud yells of Panty and Stocking cursing up a storm and Brief's screaming. Daten would never be the same that was for sure.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys! Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and I like some of the idea's I have gotten for the story. I don't know who I may pair Blazer with yet only I can assure you it will NOT be Panty. Really that is just unoriginal and dumb. If you have any idea's on who he should be paired with just leave a review and/or PM me. Now on with the story!**

*BZZT BZZT BZZT* *Smash!*

"Damn alarm." Grumbled Blazer as he smashed his alarm clock with his fist. Jess also grumbled from her spot on his chest where she had curled up like a cat.

Jess hopped of Blazer's bare chest as he stood up in only a pair of his grey boxer shorts. Stretching a bit he grabbed a new change of clothes and started making his way to the bathroom of his penthouse apartment to get ready for school. Why a penthouse? Well with all the demon and ghost slaying Blazer had done he had become quite the wealthy guy in both heaven coins and mortal currency.

His little ghost sidekick tried to follow but he cast her a glance that made her stop. Then a small smirk grew over his face.

"Wow Jess I never took you for a pervert. Panty definitely but not you."

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Yelled Jess making Blazer laugh before closing the door.

 _Time skip_

"This is so fucking boring." Groaned Blazer as he listened to the teacher lecture about some random history that he didn't care about. Jess had gone to torment a few of the students in the bathroom and had made it painstakingly clear to everyone, especially Panty, that if she was harmed then he would have their asses on a platter.

When he had arrived at school Panty was already on his case and Stocking literally had to drag her away before a fight broke out. Kneesocks and Scanty had also been eyeing him all day. They were honestly curious about this new angel as he had quite a few demon like qualities yet was from heaven. He was an enigma to them.

The sisters had even gone as far as to look into his past and were awed at his reputation among demon's. They had even told their father Corset about him and could have sworn he looked worried. Rumor even had it that he killed a few angels as well but nothing could be proven.

Panty already disliked the guy even when they were in heaven but here he was even worse. In her opinion he was a total ass. Stocking on the other hand had a great respect for Blazer and would never go against him as she found him to be as great a guy as he was dangerous. Yes he may be unconventional in how he does things but that's what makes him good at what he does.

When the bell rang for lunch Blazer was the first one out the door and down the hall before anyone had even gotten up from their seats.

As other students started piling in they stopped in shock as they saw Blazer eating at the table that was reserved for Scanty and Kneesocks. The sign was even still there! Jess meanwhile was taking a nap on the table.

A couple of the dumber male students marched up to him and glared while Blazer just continued eating without a care in the world.

"Hey new kid just what the hell do you think your doing?!" Demanded one of them. Blazer just gave them an annoyed glare.

"I'm eating dipshit."

"This is where Miss Scanty and Miss Kneesocks eat you lower class trash! Now move or else we'll make you!"

The fallen angel just stared at them for a good few seconds making the boys even angrier. Finally one of them had had enough and went to grab Blazer. A big mistake on his part as Blazer had then grabbed the offending appendage and carelessly threw him through a nearby window. The remaining two then tried to attack him only for Blazer to backhand both of them sending them flying right after their comrade.

Looking at the shocked and scared students He growled lowly in his throat. "What the hell are you all looking at?"

Everyone instantly went on about their day in a more hurried fashion then before. Just then the Anarchy and Akuma sisters entered noticing the behavior of all of the students. When Scanty and Kneesocks saw Blazer at their table they hesitantly walked up and took seats on the opposite side of the table. Blazer didn't even spare them a glance.

Meanwhile Panty and Stocking took their seats close by and watched the three with rapt attention.

"What do you two want." Asked Blazer suddenly startling the two demons.

"Um.. well we were just wondering.. there is a rumor that you killed angels as well as demons. Is it true?" Asked Scanty preparing for the worst possible outcome.

"Oh that? Yeah I've done it a few times. Bastards thought they were tough and tried to take me on. That was the first time I used my Sin of Wrath and ended up killing them by mistake. It was actually due to that incident that I was cast out of heaven. Not like I care anyway."

"What? But don't you want to go back to heaven?" Asked Kneesocks. What angel wouldn't want to go back to heaven? Even most demons wanted to go to heaven!

"Why would I? Much more fun down here and in my opinion it ain't that much different. Only now I can fight to my hearts content and not be looked down on for it."

Hearing this Stocking and Panty realized how right Blazer was. Half the things they did down here would get them in major trouble in heaven yet here on earth they had no reason to worry about such things. Maybe being a fallen angel wasn't as bad as they had originally thought.

Before anymore questions could be asked Blazers phone went off. Pulling it out he took a quick look and a grin spread across his face.

"Finally some action! Let's go Jess!"

At this the little gremlin ghost woke up and hopped onto his shoulder before he sped off out of the school without another word.

The Anarchy sisters were confused about where he had gone while the Akuma sister's knew that he had just gone off to take care of their latest ghost. And they honestly felt sorry for the soon to be dead ghost.

 _Five minutes later_

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Yelled Jess as she clung to the passenger seat of Blazer's car. He was speeding down the streets knocking other vehicles aside like it was nothing. Jess was starting to think she may have had a heart attack if she was still alive!

"Oh lighten up Jess! This car was made in heaven and is safer than anything on earth! Now hold on cause I'm gonna take a shortcut!" Exclaimed Blazer before turning into a nearby antique store and driving straight through it into a side street.

"Just where the hell are we going you crazy bastard!?"

"A nearby carwash! Apparently there's a ghost there made up of all the souls who drowned while having their cars washed. Pretty dumb way to die if you ask me. Still the ghost is washing cars down to the point they become nothing but scrap metal and we have to stop it before it finally kills someone."

Almost on queue the building next to them collapsed revealing the ghost. It was about thirty feet tall and looked to be made of a bunch of brushes and hoses with it's head being one of those large rollers.

 **"CLEEEAN!"** It yelled before pointing it's hose arms at the fallen angel and ghost and fired twin jets of steaming pressurized water.

Blazer swerved and avoided the first two blasts and stopped the car. He then leaped from the drivers side with Will Breaker already in his hand and started to charge the ghost. Said ghost responded by sending more jets of water at him. In response Blazer tried to block the jets with his sword but the force behind the attack sent him careening into a building down the street which happened to be a lingerie shop.

Spitting out a pair of blue lace panties Blazer got back up and growled. "Alright now you pissed me off."

He rolled to the side avoiding another barrage of water that abruptly stopped. Looking at the ghost Blazer saw Jess was crawling all over the larger ghost and tying its hoses into knots. Seeing where she was going with this Blazer whistled to get its attention.

"Hey asshole that the best ya got!? I've taken shits with more force behind it then your little water spout!"

This instantly angered the ghost as it completely forgot about Jess and tried to shoot water at Blazer. Yet when no water came it got confused. Looking down it saw that all of its hoses had been tied into tight knots and water pressure was building with no way to stop it.

In mere seconds the ghost had filled up to look like some giant water balloon before finally exploding into a miniature geyser. Blazer was smiling at this until the water began to come down and he scowled.

"Just fucking great. Like getting soaked is what I need right now." He grumbled with irritation.

Yet before the water landed on him an umbrella appeared over his head preventing the water from landing on him. Looking to his left shoulder he saw Jess there holding an umbrella with a smirk on her face which Blazer returned.

"I knew keeping you around would be a good idea. Where did you get the umbrella?"

"Stole it. Now what are we gonna do?" Asked Jess as Blazer ignored her stealing comment and wondered what they could do. School was out as he just didn't want to go back.

*GOOOOONG*

Blazer wondered where the hell that sound came from and why but didn't ponder on it too much as a small bag of about twenty heavens fell down and into his hand. Looking at the bag for a good minute a grin spread across the fallen angels face before he turned to Jess.

"We're going shopping Jess."

"Where?"

"Heaven is Us of course."

"What the fuck is Heaven is Us?"

"It's basically an all purpose store for angels. It has everything we would ever need and more. Usually its only accessible in heaven but luck would have it that there should be an entrance right here in Daten. More specifically in the cemetery near the church. Now lets go!"

He then grabbed Jess and threw her into the passenger seat before tearing off down the road once more with Jess' screams echoing throughout the whole city.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys! Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! It's a little short but I had to rush to get this done due to school work.**

Blazer drove in his usual fashion all the way to the cemetery by the church where the Anarchy sisters lived. He didn't know this fact nor did he care as he was busy thinking of what he could possibly buy. Last he checked there was a new car model out so he may just see what that was about.

Jess meanwhile had let go of the passenger side seat and was instead clinging to Blazer's chest with him being completely oblivious to her. It took them a short three minutes to make it to their destination while causing a whopping million dollars worth of damage in their path.

Stopping in front of the largest mausoleum Blazer parks the car and hops out with Jess in her usual perch on his shoulder. As the little gremlin ghost looked around at the surrounding grave stones the fallen angel walked up to the entrance and pulled out a small white key.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Jess when she saw the key.

"Its the key to get into the store. Duh." Answered Blazer as he inserted the key into an almost unnoticeable keyhole in the center of the door.

Turning the key white light began to shine from around the door. Once Blazer removed the key the door began to open on its own showering the odd duo in the bright light. When the door was fully open Blazer dispersed the key and walked through the doorway with a gaping Jess in tow.

"Well Jess, welcome to Heaven is Us!" Announced Blazer in a grand fashion once they entered the fabled store of angels.

The place was completely white with gold accents and was styled almost like a typical human mall. Multiple stores with various wares stretched as far as the eye could see and thankfully there was a map of place right in front of the two. Various angels were walking around with only a couple of them sparing the two a glance before going on about their day.

"So where to first?" Asked Jess as she gazed intently at a certain food store.

Blazer hummed in response as he scanned the map for what he was looking for. After a few moments he found the store he planned to go to.

"Well first off my little friend we are going to get you something."

"Wait, what? Why get me something, not that I don't like getting things." Asked Jess in confusion. How would a store for angels have anything for a ghost like her?

The fallen angel just gave her a pat on the head as he walked of in the direction of the store. It only took a short three minutes before they now stood in front of probably the most unusual looking store in heaven. The place was completely black instead of the usual whit and had a gothic kind of feel to it. Most angels gave the place a wide berth but thankfully Blazer wasn't most angels.

Stepping inside Blazer caught sight of the angel who owned this store. The angel was a girl first off and was a little shorter than most angels only coming up to the lower part of Blazers chest. Her skin was porcelain white and her body was curvier than even Stocking's if that was possible. Her eyes were a dark amber and her hair was pitch black but was styled into two long pigtails by studded silver bows. She wore a black tube top that barely held back her breasts and exposed her midriff, short purple skirt over some spanks, fishnet leggings and a pair of combat boots. Her makeup consisted of some black lipstick and very dark eye shadow. This was Bow Judgement, the owner and proprietor of the Undead Life store and one the only people Blazer could actually call a friend.

"Bow!"

Turning at her name being called Bow sees Blazer and a small smile spreads across her face.

"Well if it isn't Blazer Equinox," then she spots Jess, "and company. Why do you have a ghost with you?" Said Bow as she moved to stand in front of Blaze with her arms crossed.

"Just a little companion I recently picked up. She's actually the reason I'm here as you are the foremost seller of ghost related goods. Not to mention you've got a nice ass." Said Blazer with a smirk.

Bow stared at him with a blank star for a moment before smiling and shaking her head in amusement.

"You never change Blazer. Flattery will not get you into my pants no matter how hard you try."

"Can you blame me for trying?"

"No not really. But now what is it you need for.."

"Jess."

"For Jess. I assume you want to check the new stuff I've got since you were last here?"

Blazer nodded in conformation and Bow lead the two into the back while Jess was interrogating Blazer on how he knew this angel.

"How the hell do you know her. And who exactly is she? She isn't like the other angels I've seen and she's more goth looking than Stocking!" Asked Jess in a quiet voice as se didn't want the subject of the discussion to hear.

"Bow? I've known her for years! She's an unusual case just like me and the Anarchy sisters. While Panty's a slut, Stocking's a glutton for sweets, and I'm a fighting addict Bow has an obsession with ghosts. She tries to understand them and has actually made a scaling system for ghosts and how strong they are. Not many angels take too kindly to being different. Hence why she now runs this store. Oh and I wouldn't bother trying to whisper around her as she has insane hearing."

Jess looked back at Bow and saw the angel looking at her with a predatory smirk making her shiver.

"Here we are." announced Bow as they stepped into the back area of the store that was filled with numerous boxes. Stepping over to one of the larger boxes Bow reaches in and pulls out a small choker. Tossing the choker to Blazer said angel catches it and examines it a little bit. But after seeing nothing unusual about I cast a questioning glance at Bow who was now leaning against the box she got the thing from with a small smirk on her face.

"Sooo what the fuck is this?"

"That is something I invented myself and Is still a prototype. It's basically meant to be placed on a ghost and it will have them take on form they had when they were still alive." Explained Bow.

"And why would you make this?" Asked Jess.

"Because I can. Do I need any other reason?"

Shrugging Blazer hands the choker to Jess who looks at it for a good minute debating if this was a good idea. Eventually her curiosity won out and she put the choker around her neck. At first nothing happened and then Jess fell off of Blazer's shoulder and onto the floor convulsing. Before either angel could act Jess's form collapsed in on itself before it began to reform itself.

First off she grew to stand just head shorter than Blazer before her body started to take shape. Her form was similar to Bow's with large breasts but a slightly smaller backside. Her skin remained pitch black but with yellow on certain parts of her body. Namely her lips, eyes, and waist length hair at was tied into a high ponytail. And her more _intimate_ areas. She still kept her horns and little spade tail though.

"I-I can't believe it." Said Jess as she led herself over in a nearby full body mirror.

Bow then walked up and began to poke and prod Jess's new form with an analytical gaze.

"Hmmm. It seems as though you've become mix between your living and ghost form. This be due to your spirit not being as strong or maybe the choker just doesn't have enough power to complete the transformation. Interesting."

While this was happening Blazer was staring slack jawed at Jess's new appearance. For the first time in his life Blazer could say he was actually attracted to a ghost.

Blazer was broken from his thoughts when Bow and Jess walked up to him. Jess now wore a white t-shirt with some short shorts and some blue flip flops.

"Alright Blazer here's the deal, I'll let you keep the choker for free as long as you send me weekly alerts of Jess's progression in case there are any changes to her, and second you have to take care of her." Said Bow seriously.

"Well I was already doing the latter beforehand so it shouldn't really be a problem. Guess we should going now Bow as now I need to get Jess some new clothes along with what I want. Thanks again and I'll be sure to visit!" Said Blazer as him and Jess left the store while giving a quick wave goodbye to Jess.

Turning to the newly reformed Jess Blazer gives her a quick once over before muttering to himself, "things just got a _lot_ more interesting."

 **There's next chapter guys! Now we got a new angel introduced and a new and improved Jess! Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter here for you guys. Nothing else to say.**

 _Daten High school_

Coming into school with Jess's new appearance was, interesting to say the least.

The former gremlin ghost became the attention of every hormonal male in the school much to both Jess's and Blazer's annoyance. Just five minutes after the duo had arrived Blazer had to beat every jock within an inch of their lives when they tried to harass Jess. Said ghost meanwhile dished out her own ass whooping on a few of the female populace of the school when they attacked her out of sheer jealousy.

It was short, brutal and got their point across well enough, 'we are not ones to be fucked with.'

Blazer and Jess had also found out that due to Jess's new form she had also gotten a major upgrade in power and can be considered a high tier ghost which was a huge jump from her previous form that was at best an annoyance.

Now the two sat in the back of Blazer's math class, which the boy was completely ignoring in favor of reading a weapons magazine, while the Anarchy and Akuma sisters stared at him and Jess with confusion and disbelief plainly seen on their faces. The teacher had tried to make Jess leave since she wasn't technically a student but a simple glare from Blazer was enough to deter the man. Now the ghost women floated next to him while reading a lingerie magazine.

"I can't believe this shit! How did that little creep go from some ugly little gremlin to that!?" Demanded Panty as trying to run the school populace while also competing with the Akuma sisters was hard enough. Now they had to deal with a ghost of all things taking the crown!? The only reason she didn't shoot Jess on sight was because she knew Blazer would kill her.

"Oh just shut the fuck up Panty. You've been bitching about the ghosts new appearance since school began and now it's just getting annoying." Said Stocking as she also stared at the duo with narrowed eyes. Even she found Jess's new appearance quite unexpected and wondered how it was possible.

"This is most interesting sister. How can an angel, a fallen one at that, possibly have the means to change a simple ghost so drastically from cannon fodder to something that can rival the most powerful ghosts we possess?" Asked Kneesocks as she took notes on Jess's appearance and mannerisms as well as Blazers to see if there were any clues as to how such a thing may have happened.

"Yes this is truly an interesting development dear sister. It appears that this Blazer Equinox is much more than a simple fallen angel like those two slut sisters we've been dealing with." Agreed Scanty as she focused more on Blazer as if trying to figure out what made the angel tick just by staring at him.

Blazer felt all of the eyes of him and looked up from his magazine to meet the gazes of the four women currently staring at him and raised a brow.

"I know I'm handsome as hell but do you really have to stare at me for so long? You'll go blind if you keep this up."

That made the four women turn away blushing brightly with Kneesocks' blush being the brightest. The sight made Blazer chuckle.

"You know for a demon Kneesocks is pretty cute." Said Jess offhandedly looking up from her own magazine and smirking at the two sets of sisters.

"You and I both know they are all cute and, dare I say it, sexy. That there in lies the problem. While Stocking is easy to get along with Panty is a such a slut she puts the whore of Babylon to shame and is shallow in the highest degree. I mean have you seen the way she treats that one kid, Brief I think his name was? The demon sisters on the other hand are ruuu~ ruuu~ natzi's yet have more morals than the two angels which is pretty ironic for supposedly unholy beings. That kind of detracts from the attraction." Stated Blazer in a matter-of-fact tone.

Not only did all four sisters hear this but all of the class also heard this. Stocking was smiling a bit at the compliment, at least to her, that Blazer gave. Panty was glowing red in anger and was nearly foaming at the mouth at the insults she was receiving. The Akuma sisters though were quite surprised that he managed to both insult and compliment them in the same sentence so they didn't know whether to be offended or flattered.

"YOU LIMP DICK ASSHOLE! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE INSULTING ME!" Yelled Panty as she couldn't contain her anger anymore. This outburst had the teacher stop mid sentence. Just as the man was about to reprimand Panty she cast a glare his way which stopped the man cold. The man truly was a coward.

Blazer for his part looked up from his magazine and tilted his head with an innocent look on his face and responded with a matching tone.

"Why Panty, I would think you already know who I am. I'm Blazer Equinox, the baddest mother fucker on this planet. Also I wouldn't say I was insulting you rather that I was just stating facts. As for the accusation of me having a 'limp dick' as you call it I can assure you that my dick is quite the opposite yet I am sad to admit that even my enormous girth couldn't possibly fill that gaping trench you call a twat that has been used more times than even god can count. Though I do believe it has made many a man happy to get their turn on the town bicycle as it were."

Now Panty was speechless. Her jaw was now on the ground in absolute shock at being insulted yet it was done in such a way that she couldn't think of a good way to respond. He just made roasting her sound so innocent! Stocking for her part was trying to hold in her laughter at what Blazer had said as well as the look on Panty's face. The demon sisters didn't even bother to hold in their laughter as the two of them were literally rolling around on the floor and holding their guts as they laughed at Panty's expense. It was safe to say that if they could ever hope to get along let alone _like_ any angel that Blazer Equinox was the one that would be it.

Before the situation could escalate any further the bell rang signaling the end of the class. As Blazer passed by a still shocked Panty he gently closed her mouth and waved his finger in front of her face in a disapproving manner.

"Now Panty I'd keep that mouth closed. The guys may get the wrong idea though I doubt you'd mind."

Blazer left before Panty could finish processing what he had just said to her with a giggling Jess by his side. Stocking and the Akuma sisters left soon after not wanting to be there for when Panty finally It would be a whole five minutes later when the blonde angel broke from her daze and shouted in uncontrollable rage swearing she would make Blazer pay for insulting her.

Meanwhile the source of Panty's rage was currently lounging on the beach in a pair of silver swim trunks with flame designs along the bottom. Beside him sat his ever faithful ghost companion Jess wearing a bright yellow two piece and was trying to sunbathe. They had left just after lunch and skipped the second half of school entirely.

"You know sunbathing won't do a thing for you right?" Said Blazer offhandedly.

"It helps relax me so shut up." Was Jess's reply.

Shrugging off the harsh reply Blazer was about to go back to lazing when he saw a familiar purple rat out of the corner of his eye wearing a fedora and trying to act like he wasn't looking at Blazer. This annoyed the fallen angel to some degree. Not at the fact he was being watched by the demon sisters pet but rather at the fact that the one watching him was terrible at his job.

Raising a finger in Fastener's direction Blazer whispered out, "Heavens' Bondage."

In an instant golden chains shot from Blazer's fingertip to wrap around the surprised familiar before pulling him into Blazer's grip. The fallen angel glared at the shaking purple rat in his hand in annoyance. Jess meanwhile was just carrying with her sunbathing, only sparing a glance at the little altercation. Blazer could handle it without her help.

"What are you doing here squirt?" Demanded Blazer with a low growl while also reaching for his blazer that was laying beside him just incase he needed to summon his weapon.

Fastener answered by handing a small black envelope to Blazer who took it with a raised brow. Letting the purple rat fall to the sand he then opened the letter and read it over while the familiar sat there watching him read.

"We of the Akuma family yadda yadda yadda... great reputation... hereby invite you to dinner!?"

To say Blazer was surprised would be an understatement. Though he knew he wasn't on terrible terms with the demon sisters he was by no means on good terms with them. When he first saw the letter he expected it to contain some kind of octopus ghost that would latch on to his face. Wouldn't be the first time it had happened to him. Instead it was an invitation to the Akuma sisters home for dinner. Along with a shit ton of ass kissing which he could have done without.

Leaning over his shoulder Jess read over the note herself and was also sporting a surprised look on her face as well.

"Wow now this is unexpected. So what do you plan to do oh glorious master?"

"What _we_ are going to do is attend this little dinner. Those two sisters obviously have something planned. Them or their father. One of two things will happen, one we will have a peaceful dinner and get to know the Akuma's a little better and maybe even learn what plans they may have in the future. And two, we fight the entire family and beat them down. Either way it ends on a high note."

Shaking her head Jess goes back to sunbathing while Blazer told Fastener to go give the Akuma's his answer. When the small purple rat left Blazer laid back down on the warm sand with a small smile on his face. He was actually interested on what would happen tonight at that dinner. Maybe he would even get to meet the infamous Corset who is said to be one of the most powerful demon's and would hopefully give Blazer a good fight.

 **Well there's the next chapter everyone. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the super long wait on this chapter but things have been really hard with my family so I haven't had the motivation to write until now. Still hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _Home of the Akuma sisters_

"I can't believe you had me show up in this monkey suit." grumbled Blazer as he tugged on the collar of his dress shirt.

It was the night he was to meet the demon sisters for dinner at their home and he was more than ready to show up in his usual attire however Jess had other ideas. He didn't know why or how but somehow she had managed to stuff him into a fancy tux. He tried to convince her it was a bad idea as he now couldn't bring his Blazer with him, but she had quickly pounced on his male pride saying that he obviously was helpless without a weapon. His pride wouldn't let him back down from the obvious challenge, and agreed to be without his weapon for the night.

"Oh come on I think it makes you look quite nice. It isn't like one night being a respectable person is going to kill you." said Jess from his side as she lightly slapped his arm. The humanoid ghost was currently wearing a golden colored strapless dress that hugged her curvy form and fell down to her calf's with a slit in the side going all the way up to her hip. She also wore a pair of matching six inch heels making her stand near the same height of Blazer, and finally her hair was styled in wavy lengths with one strand covering her left eye giving her a seductive look.

"Say that to my corpse when I'm six feet under." muttered Blazer under his breath low enough so his companion couldn't hear him.

Deciding to get this over with Blazer reached up and knocked on the ridiculously large wooden door that was the entrance to the Akuma sisters mansion making the sound echo for quite a while. A few moments later said door was opened to reveal Fastner dressed as a butler which Blazer and Jess found funny as hell but managed not to laugh at the familiar as it waved them inside.

Walking inside the very large entryway the duo spotted two very familiar demon's standing in front of the large splitting staircase dressed in their own formal attire. The closer the duo got to the demon sisters the more that could be made out on what they were wearing and how they looked.

First was the younger sister Kneesock's. Currently she wore a long dress similar in color to the usual uniform she and her sister wore with said dress having a single strap wrapping around the back of her neck and falling to her ankles with a slit on the right going all the way up to her hip to display she was wearing matching color kneesocks. She wore some black heels and her hair was now in a low ponytail instead of her usual high ponytail. It also appeared she was wearing a bit of make-up as she wore some blue eyeshadow and lipstick with both matching her hair.

While she was definitely getting a bit of attention from the fallen angel her older sister Scanty however had chosen a much more eye catching piece of wear. Said sister wore a dress the same color as her sisters also with a single strap around the neck but that was where the similarities ended. For one her dress was far shorter showing off her beautiful legs as the dress only came down enough to cover her 'private parts'. The top of her dress also showed a lot of skin as there was a cut down the middle of her dress stopping just below her breast showing an ungodly amount of cleavage and accentuating her large breast. While her hair style didn't change at all she wore similar makeup to her sister only it was in her bright green color.

 _'God give me strength.'_ though Blazer as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Sure he may be a fallen angel but not even he was resistant to womanly charms. He was a hot blooded male for heavens sake!

"Ah how nice of you to join us! I must say you dress up very nicely." said Scanty as she looked Blazer up and down shamelessly while licking her lips.

"Well you girls don't look so bad yourselves. How could any man resist such a tempting offer to join two ladies for a lovely dinner?" flirted Blazer making both sisters blush and mumble their thanks.

The Akuma sisters truly didn't know why they invited an angel of all things to dinner. Sure they were curious about him and it was obvious he was nothing like other angels they had met but that was no reason to invite a natural enemy into their home right? No they were just doing this to gather intel on the enemy. At least that is what they had convinced themselves this was.

"Ahem well now that introductions are out of the way how about we move onto the dinning room?" announced Kneesock's as she gestured to a door getting nods of agreement from the others as Jess and Blazer followed the demon sisters to the dinning rom.

A few moments later and the four now found themselves in the largest dining room Jess and Blazer had ever seen. The room was about the size of a small house with a long wooden table that stretched across the whole room covered with a white table cloth and thankfully the only places set up to eat was the end closest to the door they had just entered through. Yet Blazer noticed something or rather someone missing from the room.

"I assumed we would be eating with your father, where is he if I may ask?" wondered Blazer as he looked at the sisters curiously.

"Oh father is working late as usual so he won't be joining us I'm afraid. I hope that isn't a problem?" responded Scanty nervously.

"No it's fine I was just under that sort of impression. But this may actually be a much better arrangement." said Blazer with a rare kind smile making the three women in his company blush at the sight of it.

 _'He should definitely smile like that more often.'_ thought the three in unison before all of them took a seat with Blazer on the end and Kneesock's and Jess on his right and left respectively with Scanty sitting next to her sister, much to the elder siblings disappointment.

The three then conversed about everyday things as they waited for their food to be delivered to them. Blazer was for one quite surprised by the amount of things he learned about the demon sisters and Jess. Ironically enough all four of them had quite a lot in common what with their love of combat, though Blazer's was bordering on battle lust, and also the shared desire to just do as they please without anyone judging them for it. Simple yet meaningful things each one of them loved and desired.

They even continued to converse once their food had been given to them and Blazer had to admit that while he wasn't really into 'fancy' food he really enjoyed the meal. It was also interesting to learn that while Jess didn't technically need to eat that didn't mean she was unable to.

Soon enough though a question that had been nagging the demon sisters for some time popped up in their minds and now that they were a bit more comfortable around Blazer they felt it was the right time to ask him.

"So Blazer me and my sister have been curious about something for a while now and were wondering if you would be willing to answer something we've been wanting to ask you." asked Kneesock's as she took a sip of her wine catching the fallen angels attention.

"Well then ask away. Not like I'm a very secretive guy." answered Blazer as he finished off his own glass of wine. He still preferred the more 'unrefined' alcoholic beverages.

"You see we know you've already admitted to killing those angels but what we want to know is...why? They were your brethren were they not? So what reason would you have to kill them." asked Scanty as now all eyes were on the stoic looking Blazer.

"Honestly,...self defense more than anything. You see while possessing an overabundance of a particular sin will get you cast out of Heaven it doesn't mean you can't have any sin inside you. I was well on my way to becoming an Archangel with my skills and naturally some of the others who had been eying and working for that position for some time had become a little jealous to the point they wanted to take me out of the picture. For their Envy they would have been cast out of Heaven sure but they attacked me before the big man could cast them out. It was also then when my sin of Wrath reached its peak. The rest is history you could say." said Blazer as he casually ate his meal.

After hearing that everyone was stunned speechless while Blazer just continued to finish his meal trying to keep his anger down at the mere mention of the bastards he had killed. Thanks to them he was never able to reach his goal, no his _dream,_ of becoming an Archangel.

"Wow...that's something I wasn't expecting." said Jess with wide eyes.

 _'No kidding.'_ thought the Akuma sisters in unison as they continued on with their meals in silence.

It would be a good while later that the group was able to strike up another conversation and this time it managed to last until it was time for Jess and Blazer to leave.

"Well I have to say this night was more pleasant than we could have hoped for." said Scanty as she and her sister stood outside the doors to their home with Blazer and Jess.

"I can't deny that, honestly I thought it would have turned into a huge brawl of some kind, but I guess since your old man wasn't around it didn't have to go that far. Take care you two, and see ya around!" waved Blazer over his shoulder as him and Jess walked to where Blazer had parked his car leaving the demon sisters to watch on.

"Well that was more than I was expecting sister, seems that Angel's aren't as 'pure' as they claim to be if they are willing to kill their own for simple increase in status. That sounds more like something a demon would do." said Kneesock's while her sister nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing, still we should not let our guard down around him for he is still an Angel despite his... _'uniqueness'._ " replied Scanty as they watched the Ghost and Angel duo drive off.

* * *

Getting back home Jess and Blazer were about to enter Blazer's apartment when he noticed something wrong, his door was unlocked. He knew for a solid fact that he had locked his door before leaving to go to the demon sisters so that meant that some sorry son of a bitch had decided to break into his home. Too bad the fucker wouldn't be leaving unless it was in a body bag.

Signaling for Jess to keep quiet Blazer quietly opened the door and stepped foot into the main entryway with Jess close behind. Closing the door behind them the Angel locked the door and began to walk deeper into the apartment.

"Alright asswipe I don't know who you are and I don't care but if you give up now then a may let you leave with your life and _mostly_ in one piece." called out Blazer to the intruder.

"Well then it's a good thing you do know me then huh Blazer?" shot back a very familiar voice. Walking out of his bathroom with only a towel preserving her modesty and drying her hair was none other than Bow Judgement.

"Bow!? What the hell are you doing in my apartment!?" asked a stunned Blazer as he tried not to ogle Bow's nude figure hidden only by his favorite towel, though now it may just become her favorite towel.

"Well turns out Heaven is full of more asshole's than anticipated. Apparently some higher ups managed to pull a few strings and got me kicked out, and seeing as I have nowhere to go I thought I'd come to you for some help." said Bow casually as she dropped the towel with her back to the Angel and Ghost giving Blazer a good eyeful of his fellow Angel's rear.

Even after Bow had finished putting on her usual outfit Blazer continued to stare, that is until Jess slapped him upside the head breaking him from his trance.

"OW! Geeze jess take it easy will ya? Any way's, that really sucks Bow but your more than welcome to stay as long as you need, but the first moment I see some gothic style shit cramping my space there will be hell to pay." threatened Blazer only for Bow to give a mocking smile and saunter up to him.

"Well aren't you adorable when you try to be threatening! But I'm a little tired from a long day so I'm gonna turn in." said Bow with a light slap on Blazer's cheek before she walked into his room and closed the door leaving a slightly irritated Blazer and a very amused Jess behind.

"You know-," began Jess only to be violently cut off.

"Not another word Jess. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get shitfaced and pass out on the sfoa cause I just can't deal with this shit right now." he said before making a beeline for the kitchen.

"...to each their own I guess." shrugged Jess as she made her way to her own room anticipating what may come tomorrow as nothing was ever easy in a place like Daton city.

 **Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


End file.
